


Hell

by a2zmom



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Dark, Ficlet, Flash Fic, Gen, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-07 08:38:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a2zmom/pseuds/a2zmom





	Hell

Twenty four hours haven't even passed when they drag her, bound and gagged to the room he's locked in. Rationally, he knows this can't be Buffy, but she looks like her, smells like her, the heart that's beating out a too frantic rhythm calls to him.

The demon's request is simple. "Kill her or suffer the consequences"

Angel simply narrows his eyes. The fact that he's stuck here in a hellish dimension is not her fault, the blame lies solely with him. He would never hurt her. And then the pain starts. For a second he doesn't comprehend what's happening and then watches as his flesh slowly melts off his bones. The heat is agonizing as every cell is consumed. It seems to takes forever until final death claims him.

It's not final death however and the memories terrify him as he awakens, fully formed once more.

They bring her back to him that night and again he refuses. The pain is somehow even more searing this time.

Days turn to months turn to years turn to decades. Gradually he forgets everything, why he's there, who he is, what he is, who she is. When they yank her into the room, he doesn't even wait for them to ask their question before he lunges, fangs sinking deep. Her blood pours down his throat and he tastes her overwhelming sorrow. As he drops her body to the floor, he understands it's sorrow for him. A bone deep chill invades his flesh that's worse than anything he's experienced up until now as he comprehends that they've finally broken him.


End file.
